Trouble With The Fitz Family
by Alonel0gic
Summary: Aria gets herself stuck deciding between which Fitz brother to be with; when Wesley comes back bringing with him secrets and memories of his and Aria's unspoken past, and when Ezra has to choose between keeping a nasty secret, or telling Aria something that could possibly end their relationship: for good.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Aria's POV)**

"Would you like anything while I'm up?" Ezra offered, after heaving himself off of his living room couch.

"No, I'm fine," Aria said with a smile.

Ezra gave her one of his famous boyish grins and disappeared into his kitchen. Aria's phone buzzed letting her know she had a text message. Seeing it was from Spencer, she opened it.

_Hey are you busy?_ – It read.

Aria quickly typed back a response: _Yeah sorry, I'm at Ezra's._

Spencer replied immediately: _What Mr. Fitz host detention in his apartment now? You must have been pretty bad to end up on his couch with him on top of you. Just kidding! Love you Aria, text me later._

Aria smirked and turned off her phone. She stood up and wandered over to Ezra's desk. Her fingers traced the round black keys of his typewriter when she felt two strong arms wrap tightly around her waist. Startled, Aria jumped.

"What's wrong Ar?" Ezra whispered into her ear.

A chill went down Aria's spine when Ezra called her "Ar". A had been calling her "Ar" a lot lately. Was A trying to lead her to something? Pushing those thoughts to the back of her head, Aria realized that Ezra had asked her a question.

"Oh, nothing," Aria said easily, "you just scared me."

"There's nothing to be scared of Aria." Ezra said lightly as he began to kiss her neck.

Aria relaxed in his arms, when suddenly Ezra spun her around and kissed her very passionately on the lips. Surprised Aria pulled away.

"What was that for?" Aria questioned, searching Ezra's face for any kind of hint in his expression.

"What? I'm not allowed to kiss you?" Ezra said, pulling her close again.

Just as Ezra began to run his lips against her collar-bone Aria asks: "What's going on, Ezra?"

He pulled away, "Nothing, I just missed you."

He smiled and kissed her again, harder than the first time. Something was defiantly up, and Ezra was doing everything he could to avoid it. She pulled away again, her voice stern.

"Ezra, I saw you this morning in class."

But this time he didn't look up, instead he just moved down to her neck trying to distract her.

"Ezra." She tried her best to keep her voice steady, but it wobbled when Ezra hit a sensitive spot on her neck. She knew he knew exactly what he did, and she could feel him smirk when she let out a little sigh. Finally Aria couldn't take it anymore, and she knew she wasn't going to get an answer out of Ezra today. She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. Aria could tell he was pleased and relieved by the way he relaxed his body. She could feel him smiling knowing that he won; or so he thought. As their mouths crashed together, Aria pressed her body up against his; making him think that she had completely forgot about everything that they or she had just discussed. Aria reached to start unbuttoning Ezra's shirt, when his apartment door burst open. She jumped away from Ezra as if he was on fire. Aria almost gasped when she saw who was standing in the doorway.

"_Wesley._" Ezra said clearly as shocked as Aria was, "What are you doing here?"

Wesley glanced at Aria and smiled before answering.

"Oh you know, I just was in the area and thought I might catch up with favorite brother and his lovely girlfriend."

Wesley winked at Aria and she blushed. Ezra noticed this and glared at Wesley.

"Wes, I'm you're only brother." Ezra reminded him, his eyes still locked on Wesley in an icy glare.

"Yeah I know; that's why you're my favorite." Wesley said chuckling to himself.

"So why _are_ you here?" Aria asked timidly her voice cracking.

Wesley smiled the same way Ezra always did when Aria amused him.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." Wesley said motioning towards the door, "If I could borrow you for a second?"

Aria shot Ezra an apologetic glance and followed Wesley out the door.

Wesley closed the door behind them and faced Aria.

"Have you told him yet?" Wesley asked keeping his voice low.

"Told him what?" Aria asked suddenly nervous.

"That we kissed?" Wesley reminded her with a smirk.

Aria sighed, "Wes, that's nothing he needs to know about; besides it didn't mean anything."

Aria reached for the doorknob but Wesley placed his hand on hers to stop her.

"It may not have meant anything to you, but it meant something to me."

Aria spun around not sure if she had heard what he said right. "_What?_"

Wesley ran his hand through his hair, "Look Aria, I've always had feelings for you. And then when we kissed, it made me realize I was in love with you."

Aria didn't say anything so he continued.

"You and Ezra are great together, I admit that. But, he's you're teacher Aria and you're relationship isn't going to end well."

"Whoa." Aria said still trying to comprehend what Wesley was saying. "Are you asking me to _dump_ Ezra?"

This time it was Wesley's turn to not say anything.

"Wes, I can't leave Ezra for his _brother_; that's worse than the relationship that we already have." Aria continued.

"I know it seems bad, maybe it is. But I can't get over you Aria, and I want to be with you. Do you have any idea how jealous I was when I walked in on you and my brother making out?"

From the look in his eyes, Aria could tell he was being sincere.

Aria closed her eyes, "Look Wes, I can't make this decision now."

Wesley shook his head, "I didn't think you could. But can we at least start off by telling him we kissed?"

Biting her lip, Aria nodded slowly. With that, Wesley opened the door and the two of them stepped back inside.

"Ezra," Aria said weakly, "we have something to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Thank you guys for the great reviews! Just letting you know now that this story doesn't really have a time period (like when it would've happened in the TV show). If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this story please either message them to me or leave them in the review section! Thanks, keep reading!**_

**Chapter 2**

**(Aria's POV)**

When Aria walked back into the apartment followed by Wesley, Ezra wore a hopeful expression on his face; almost as if desperate for no bad news.

"Ezra…" Aria said again barely audible this time as she stepped forward and grabbed both of his hands.

Aria sighed and told Ezra everything that had happened while he was gone; Wesley added a couple of things in his defense, only receiving a glare from Ezra when he did. When she was done, Aria watched the hopeful expression melt off of Ezra's face as he let it sink in. Aria had cheated on him with his younger _brother_. In an even tone he finally addressed Aria.

"I think you should go Aria, I would like to speak with _Wesley_." He said rather tightly.

Unsure of what to do, grabbed her bag off of the coffee table and headed towards the door.

Before she opened the door she spun around: "Should I come back later..?"

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Ezra muttered, cutting her off.

Aria looked back at Wesley's concerned face before quickly exiting the apartment; the tension was so bad in that room you could literally cut it with a knife. She decided not to leave though, she stood with her ear pressed against the door trying to hear what was happening on the other side. She heard Ezra raise his voice and say some nasty things to Wesley, making her wince at basically every word that came out of Ezra's mouth. This lasted for about seven minutes, when suddenly Aria heard someone throw a glass cup at the wall, and listened as it made contact and shattered into a million pieces. About five more cups were thrown when Aria realized it was Ezra throwing the cups. She was tempted to run back in there and put a stop to it, when she heard a loud smack and heard someone cry out. The door flung open, causing Aria to jump back in surprise. Wesley ran out, his left hand covering his nose. Aria's lips parted about to ask Wesley if he was alright, when Ezra appeared in the doorway his chest heaving. He was about to throw another nasty comment at Wesley, when he spotted Aria.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO LEAVE?!" Ezra practically screamed at Aria, slamming the door in both their faces.

On the verge on tears, Aria turned to face Wesley.

"Aria…" Wesley began gently, looking like he was about to cry himself.

But it was too late, Aria was already sobbing uncontrollably. Wesley wrapped her in a strong embrace, and she sobbed into his chest; probably ruining his t-shirt, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Shhh, it's okay." Wesley comforted, stroking her hair.

Aria cries soon turned into a muffled sob as she calmed down. She sniffled and looked at Wesley.

"Thank you." She murmured resting her head once again on Wesley's toned chest.

"No problem." Wesley whispered. "Do you need a ride home?"

"I don't want to go home yet…" Aria whimpered, as tears started to run down her cheeks again.

"Hey, that's fine." Wesley said, wiping the fresh tears off of Aria's cheeks. "Come with me."

Wesley wrapped his arm around Aria's shoulders and Aria's arms snaked firmly around his waist, not taking her head off of his chest. With a smile, Wesley led Aria towards his car.

* * *

Wesley lived in a small apartment just in the outskirts of Philadelphia. When Wesley opened the door to his apartment, Aria let out a little gasp. It almost looked exactly like Ezra's. Wesley turned around to face Aria, and her eyes widen in horror.

"Yeah I know this probably wasn't the best idea, but I didn't know where else to take you." Wesley said defensively.

"No it's not that, but oh my god, Wes, your nose."

It was bruised and looked crooked and there was a little dried blood on his upper lip, which probably meant it was broken.

"Come here, let's get you cleaned up." Aria said, as she grabbed his hand and lead a rather happy Wesley into his bathroom.

She made him sit down on the toilet, as she looked in his medicine cabinet for supplies. She started by telling Wesley to clean up the dry blood as she rushed into the kitchen to get ice, before it started to swell. Aria returned with a bag of ice and told him to hold it against his nose. After a few minutes she took the ice and placed it in the sink.

Aria sighed, "Okay, this may hurt a bit."

Wesley braced himself as Aria grabbed ahold of his nose, and snapped it back in place. Wesley yelped and grabbed Aria's wrist. Unsure of what to do next, Aria awkwardly placed a Band-Aid on it.

"All better." She said, taking the ice out of the sink she handed it back to Wesley, "You might want to keep this on your nose for a little."

"Thank you doctor Aria." Wesley said taking the ice and pressing it against his throbbing nose.

Suddenly Wesley placed the ice down, stood up and wrapped his arms around Aria's waist.

"Thank you." He murmured, leaning in so their foreheads touched.

"Anytime." Aria breathed as her arms wound around Wesley's neck.

Wesley placed a light kiss on Aria's cheek and pulled away, smiling. Before she knew what she was doing, Aria stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Wesley's. Aria could feel Wesley smile as Aria interlocked her fingers in Wesley's hair, something she did a lot with Ezra; and being a Fitz, it seemed to have the same effect on Wesley and he tightened his grip around her waist. As their kissed intensified, Wesley backed up into his small living room and sat down on the couch. Aria straddled Wesley and began to kiss his neck before her lips found their way back to his. Only when Wesley began to unzip her jacket did she realize what was happening.

"Wes..." She said, pulling away. "We shouldn't be doing this, it's not right."

"Who cares if it's right, if it feels good?" Wesley murmured into Aria's ear, causing her to shiver.

He let out a small laugh and leaned back so he was able to look into Aria's eyes.

"I love you Aria." He whispered as he reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear.

Aria climbed from Wesley and sat next to him. She leaned into his chest and breathed in his scent, he smelled similar to Ezra, but a little different; which she liked.

"I love you too Wes." Aria said softly.

But of course she didn't mean it. Or did she?

* * *

AP English was quite awkward the next day: Ezra never called on her, even if she was the only one with her hand raised, and he avoided looking at her. And pretty much everyone in the class knew something was up; especially Spencer, Hanna and Emily. Hanna cast a glance back at Aria and then raised her hand.

"Yes Hanna?" Ezra asked.

"Aria has a question." Hanna said turning around and winking at a very red Aria.

"Miss Marin, I think Aria is capable of raising her own hand." Ezra said, throwing a quick glance at Aria for the first time all day.

"Yeah, I know. But you pretty much ignored her all of this period, and I'm pretty sure all of us would like to know why." Hanna said casually, receiving a few snickers from her classmates.

"Way to put Fitz on the spot Hanna." Someone chuckled, causing the class to chuckle; all except for Emily, Spencer and Aria.

Ezra cleared his throat and stood up straighter, "What is it Miss. Montgomery?"

The bell rings before Aria has a chance to come up with a question.

"Read chapters 13 and 14 for tomorrow!" Ezra called as his students filed out of the classroom.

Aria approached Ezra's desk, "May I speak with you Mr. Fitz?"

"Sorry Miss. Montgomery, I have a meeting to get to." Ezra said closing his brief case.

Ezra waited until the last student exited the classroom before he added, "And Miss Montgomery, I suggest you learn how to control your friends."

With that, he picked up his brief case and walked out of his classroom; leaving Aria alone.

_Aw, poor Aria. Looks like you have been cheating on more than your AP English tests. Now the teacher too? Tisk, tisk. Don't worry you're not the only one. Why don't you ask Mr. Fitz how his trip back from visiting Malcolm went?_

_Ciao,_

_- A _

Fear welled in Aria's chest as she thought of what A could mean. Had Ezra cheated on her too?

_**Author's note: What did you guys think? And should I make the chapters longer or shorter?**_ _**Is Ezra overreacting? And also would you like to see more Wesria or Ezria action? Haha and sorry for not being good at writing make-out scenes, I tried. One more thing, what do you think A means? Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thank you again for the amazing reviews. Didn't mean to make Ezra so harsh, sorry! It was an even amount for those that wanted more Ezria, and those that wanted more Wesria; so I'll try to do a little of both. It might take a little while for some Ezria action, so hang in there! And LOVED the idea of Wes going to Aria's school, I'll take it into consideration… ;)**_

**Chapter 3**

**(Ezra's POV)**

Ezra sat in his apartment later that night staring straight at the wall, unmoving. He heard a knock at the door, but not having the effort or will to get up he called, "Come in!" The door opened, and he looked up to see his Brother Wesley standing timidly at the door.

"What do you want Wes?" Ezra said in disgust, resuming his position of staring blankly at the wall.

Wesley cautiously approached Ezra, "Look Ezra, we need to talk."

Ezra snorted, not taking his eyes off of the wall, "What did you get her pregnant while I was gone too?"

"God damn it Ezra! We just _kissed_, it's not like you're so innocent yourself!" Wesley snapped back angrily.

But he immediately regretted his words when Ezra's head snapped up.

"What do you mean I'm not innocent?" Ezra said suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing," Wesley said, avoiding looking at Ezra directly, "so about Aria, I think –,"

"Wesley," Ezra said sternly, cutting him off, "_what do you mean?_"

Sighing, Wesley joined Ezra on the couch and spilled to him everything he knew about the night Ezra came home from being with Malcolm. How Wesley had arrived at his apartment that night thinking he would be home by now, but when he saw that he wasn't how he had stayed and waited for Ezra to return. How Ezra had come home so drunk, he didn't know who Wesley was and thought it was roommate (even though Ezra didn't even have a roommate). How Ezra had flopped down on the couch beside Wesley and would laugh uncontrollably but then stop abruptly and scowl; like he had something he enjoyed, but then all the consequences for his actions would flood over him again. When Wesley asked him what was wrong, Ezra had just stared at him for a long time and then squinted like he was trying to remember something.

"Do I have a girlfriend?" he had blurted out suddenly.

"Umm yeah, Aria Montgomery," Wesley had said nervously, "why Ezra? What did you do?"

"Uh oh," Ezra had said gigging.

Then he had got up and wandered into his kitchen and began rummaging through his refrigerator.

"Would you like a beer roomie?" Ezra had slurred, pulling a Bud Light out of one of the drawers.

"No thank you," Wesley had said quietly, and jumped up when Ezra shrugged and began to open it for himself, "which doesn't mean you can have it."

He tried to take the beer from Ezra's hands but he had a firm grip.

"Sure it does!" Ezra had said defensively.

Wesley sighed and took the beer out of Ezra's hands, steering him towards the couch.

"What did you do Ezra?" Wesley had asked again, this time more sternly.

"What do you mean?" Ezra had asked, oblivious to their conversation that happened five seconds ago.

"Why did you ask me if you had a girlfriend?" Wesley had said, getting annoyed.

"Oh!" Ezra had said suddenly as if it all came rushing back to him, "because I think I cheated on her."

"You _what?_" Wesley had almost shrieked, "what do you mean you _think?!_"

"Well I hooked up with another girl," Ezra had said scratching his head as if trying to remember, "but I'm kind of hungry… do you want to get something to eat?"

"EZRA IT'S 3:00 IN THE MORNING," Wesley had screamed at his tipsy brother.

Alarmed by Wesley's sudden mood, Ezra had jumped a little.

"Sorry," Wesley had apologized, "but exactly _did _happen?"

That's when Ezra had spilled everything; every single detail. How feeling overwhelmed from being with Malcolm he had decided to deal with his problems a way that was new to him. Next thing he knew, he found himself at a bar; the same one where he had met Aria. After a few shots and a couple beers, he had struck up a conversation with the girl sitting next to him. He knew she looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't remember where he knew her from. Soon after that they were hitting on each other; and the more than drank, they closer got. The girl was practically sitting on Ezra, when they decided to check out the bathroom; not long after that Ezra found himself lifting her onto the sink and crushing his lips to hers, just like he had with Aria. Ezra and the girl had decided to go their separate ways, so she gave him his number. Ezra had pulled the number out of his pocket and handed it to Wesley.

"I think she wrote down her name next to the number but I couldn't read it because it was really sloppy." Ezra had mumbled, yawning.

With that, he passed out on the couch.

But Wesley could read the name crystal clear.

"No, it couldn't be…" Wesley had murmured in horror.

* * *

When Wesley finished explaining everything he remembered, Ezra was silent.

"Have you told Aria?" Ezra asked quietly.

Wesley shook his head no.

"Did you see her at all after it happened?" Wesley inquired softly.

Ezra didn't answer so Wesley continued.

"Ezra you know that's not right… think about how Aria would feel if she found out."

"It seems like she would be just fine with you." Ezra snapped.

"Ezra for the final time we just kissed, it's not like we started to see each other after it happened. In fact we tried to forget it even happened at all." Wesley said through gritted teeth.

"But I couldn't…" Wesley added, "So that's why I came back."

Ezra just sat there, as if trying to gather his thoughts.

"We started to see each other because we wanted to see if we had actual feelings for each other," Ezra said suddenly, "or if we only hooked up because we were drunk."

Wesley stayed silent to let Ezra continue.

"We met up a couple times, and we soon realized that those feelings never existed and how wrong our relationship was." Ezra said quietly, "our actions had been driven by stress and we both needed some way to cool off, not that I'm proud of what I did."

Wesley stayed silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You're going to have to tell Aria soon, before she finds out for herself."

"I know," Ezra said sighing, "I just don't know how to break it to her."

"Well it is going to be tough," Wesley agreed, "after all, she and Aria are pretty close and it could ruin their friendship, and most likely your relationship."

"Well thanks for making me feel better." Ezra mumbled.

"Sorry Ezra, but there's no simple way to put it; you screwed up and now you have to deal with the consequences." Wesley said sternly.

Ezra sighed, "I know, I'll go make up with her now, and tell her eventually." Ezra said getting up off of the couch.

"Alright, and I better go anyway," Wesley said pointing towards the door. "Bye."

"Bye." Ezra called after Wesley as the door closed behind him.

Ezra then grabbed his coat and his cars keys heading out door, after he was sure Wesley was gone.

But of course, he had no intensions of telling Aria anything.

_**Author's Note: Who do you think Ezra hooked up with? If you get it right I'll find someway to weave your name into this story, just PM me! Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll be sure to update soon depending on the amount of reviews I get.**_


End file.
